


Ashton-centric one shots

by warpedsoul



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton-centric, Bottom Ashton, Multi, Omega Ashton, Sub Ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedsoul/pseuds/warpedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave your prompts and I'll get to them best I can homies.</p>
<p>Tags will be added as one shots progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashton-centric one shots

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ashton centric stuff and I don't find enough of it out there, send me your prompts!!

Comment what you want and I'll write it, there's no restraints and absolutely no kink-shaming! I'll add tags as the one-shots progress.


End file.
